Vampire Academy 2
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: L'histoire se situe après la fin du film Vampire Academy, l'histoire sera alors à partir de là complètement différente des livres de la série Vampire Academy même si on retrouvera certains moments similaires à l'un des livres. Pour plus de renseignements venait voir à l'intérieur. Bonne Lecture.
1. Présentation de l'histoire

Présentation de l'histoire

J'ai vu le film de vampire academy sur internet et j'ai décidé après avoir longuement réfléchis de faire une suite en partant de la fin du film je m'inspirerai des livres que j'ai lu de ce film, de deux des épisodes de la série Hawaï 5-0 saison 3 et également un peu de la série one piece pour certaine chose.

Je modifie un détail par contre pour que mon histoire marche l'académie ne sera pas aussi renfermé que dans le film c'est-à-dire que les personnes vivants dans l'académie seront au courant de tout ce qui se passe dehors et auront également une grande salle avec une télé maxi format qui leur montreront les infos consacré à leurs mondes.


	2. Noms des personnages

Noms des personnages de l'histoire

Rose

Anna

Démétri

Antoine

Roselia

Harron

Jasper

Aiden

Rebekah

Dimitri

Lissa

Christian

La Proviseur

Les élèves de l'académie

Les strigoi

Rayleigh

Et bien d'autres plus tard.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le départ de Rose

Chapitre 1 : Le départ de Rose

PDV Rose

Après la mort de Natalie, la vie à repris son cours normale son père a été jugé et condamner à la peine de mort, Lissa et Christian sont toujours en couple et très amoureux l'un de l'autre concernant ma "relation" avec Dimitri et bien... Lui et moi nous nous entendons toujours très bien mais nous ne sommes pas en couple malgré que nos sentiments soient là et réciproque.

J'ai envoyé il y a trois jours une lettre à un ami à moi qui se situe dans les très hautes sphères pour lui demander l'autorisation de quitter l'académie seule et pour lui demander si pendant une période indéterminée Lissa pourrait avoir comme unique Gardien Dimitri, car je ne serai pas tranquille en étant à l'autre bout du monde et sachant qu'elle aura droit à un Gardien possédant un niveau inférieur à Dimitri.

J'étais actuellement en train de m'entraîner avec d'autres apprentis Gardiens quand une Gardienne se dirigea vers moi.

Elle (me tendant l'enveloppe) : Rose du courrier pour toi

Moi (prenant la lettre) : merci sa doit être la réponse à la lettre que j'ai envoyé !

Je partis m'asseoir sur le banc du gymnase d'entrainement et ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

 _Cher Rose,_

 _Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, il y a quelques jours je ne m'y attendait pas mais cependant, je te donne mon autorisation pour quitter l'académie dès maintenant si tu le souhaite et sa pour aussi longtemps que tu le veux et j'ai vu avec mes collègues pour ce qui est de la protection de ton amie Lissa, tu as notre accord pour que Dimitri soit le Gardien personnel de Lissa pour toute la durée de ton absence. Je te souhaite de faire bon voyage et que l'entrainement que tu souhaite vivre à l'extérieur te permettra de devenir plus forte encore._

 _Jérôme_

 _PS : dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras une autre feuille pour la Proviseur au cas où elle refuserait de te laisser partir malgré mon autorisation._

Je souris heureuse avant de lever la tête vers le plafond quand je sentis un regard fixé sur moi et vis qu'il s'agissait de Dimitri je lui souris.

Moi : Dimitri tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ? Il faut que je vous parle à la directrice et à toi !

Lui : j'arrive !

Je récupéra mon sac d'entrainement et sortie de la salle d'entrainement et Dimitri me rejoignis.

Lui : que se passe t-il ?

Moi (lui répondant tout en continuant à marcher) : je t'expliquerais la situation en même temps que la directrice je préfère éviter que sa s'ébruite.

Lui : très bien !

Puis nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'au bureau de la Proviseur où je frappa à la porte.

La Proviseur : entrez !

J'ouvris la porte et entra suivis de Dimitri avant de fermer la porte.

Moi : madame la Proviseur si je suis ici c'est pour vous annoncer que je quitte l'académie dès ce soir

Dimitri me regarda stupéfait et choqué et la Proviseur surprise.

Elle : je vous demande pardon ?

Moi (répétant) : je quitte l'académie dès ce soir et Dimitri me remplacera pour la protection de Lissa durant toute la durée de mon absence (puis m'adressant à Dimitri) j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas Dimitri ?

Lui (toujours choqué) : non mais pourquoi dois tu partir dès ce soir ?

Moi : plus vite je partirai, plus vite je reviendrai !

La Proviseur : vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'établissement sans autorisation et en plus ce n'est pas vous qui décider qui Dimitri doit protéger uniquement !

Moi (souriant) : mais j'ai l'autorisation madame et monsieur Dolov m'a écrit personnellement pour me dire que désormais Dimitri sera en charge de la protection de Lissa et ce pour toute la durée de mon absence !

La Proviseur : je... Je ne vous crois pas !

Je sortis l'enveloppe de mon sac et pris celle adresser à l'attention de la Proviseur et la lui donna et la prit et la lut attentivement avant de lever la tête vers moi et de me regarder.

Elle : très bien dans ce cas Dimitri vous aurez la charge personnelle de son amie Lissa mais vous continuerez à assister aux entrainements

Lui (s'étant remis du choc) : très bien madame

Elle : vous pouvez sortir tout les deux

Moi : merci au revoir et bonne soirée madame

Dimitri : bonne soirée madame la proviseur !

Puis notre sortîmes tous les deux de son bureau et on se dirigea vers la chambre nous ne parlâmes pas durant tout le trajet puis nous y arrivâmes au bout de quinze minutes et nous y entrâmes et j'allumai la lumière à peine la porte fut-elle fermé que Dimitri m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément je lui rendis avec avidité son baiser et dû me séparer de lui quand je fus à bout de souffle et lui souris tendrement.

Lui : ne parts pas Roza s'il te plaît !

Moi : il faut que je parte j'en ai besoin mais je reviendrai je te le promets mais je t'en prit fais attention à toi et protège bien Lissa durant mon absence s'il te plaît

Lui : tu peux compter sur moi mais tu vas terriblement me manquer tu sais ?

Moi : tu me manquera aussi Dimitri je t'aime

Lui : je t'aime aussi Roza

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser, et de me séparer rapidement pour prendre mes affaires et les mettre dans mes deux sacs une fois fait Dimitri et moi nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois avant de nous embrasser fougueusement et de nous séparer ensuite essoufflé.

Moi (le regardant avec tendresse) : aller viens allons voir Lissa avant que je partes

Lui : très bien allons-y !

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe de Lissa et nous attendîmes que la cloche sonne pour pouvoir lui parler ce qui arriva 10 minutes plus tard et Lissa en sortit 5 minutes après celle-ci.

Moi : Lissa il faut que je te parle !

Lissa : qui y a t-il Rose ?

Moi : pas ici viens Dimitri et moi devons te parler !

Lissa : tu me fais peur Rose que se passe t-il ?

Moi : je te répète que je ne peux pas t'en parler ici ! Suis-moi !

Je la pris par le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes tout les trois vers notre chambre à Lissa et moi puis quand nous fûmes arriver je vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre avant de faire signe à Dimitri et Lissa qu'il pouvait entrer. Ils entrèrent tous les deux avant que Dimitri ne ferme la porte.

Lissa : bon maintenant tu m'explique ce qui se passe Rose ?

Moi : je vais quitter l'académie pendant un certain temps Lissa pendant mon absence ce sera Dimitri ton gardien il veillera sur toi et il te protègera

Lissa (pleurant) : c'est pas vrai tu vas pas me laisser toute seule et m'abandonnée ?!

Moi : je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Lissa je dois juste m'absenter pendant quelques temps mais je te promet de te revenir, je serai toujours près de toi Lissa même si tu ne me vois pas n'oublie pas que nous sommes liées et je te fait la promesse de t'appeler deux fois par mois pas plus car sinon tu serais encore plus en danger qu'aujourd'hui !

Lissa : tu me promet de m'appeler ?

Moi : je te le promet mais sois gentille avec Dimitri ne le fait pas tourné en bourrique et si tu te déplace dit lui toujours où tu vas et avec qui d'accord ?

Lissa (séchant ses larmes et me faisant un petit sourire) : je te le promet Rose !

Moi : merci maintenant il est temps que je me sauve à bientôt et soyez prudent tout les deux !

Lissa et Dimitri (souriant) : c'est promis !

Je leur rendis leur sourire puis je partie rapidement. Je pris ensuite une voiture et me dirigea vers la ville la plus proche et téléphona à l'un de mes ami que je considérais également comme un mentor.

? : allô ?

Moi : salut Rayleigh c'est Rose ca va ?

Rayleigh : Rose content de t'entendre ! Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Moi : ca va merci Rayleigh !

Rayleigh : alors que devient tu ?

Moi : j'ai quitté l'académie il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai pas le choix si je souhaite devenir beaucoup plus forte qu'aujourd'hui si je veux arriver à protéger à merveille Lissa

Lui : je te comprends parfaitement Rose et je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt !

Moi : je l'espère de tout cœur Rayleigh ne plus te voir me manque Rayleigh

Lui : ca me manque à moi aussi Rose je dois te laisser j'ai un rendez-vous dans pas longtemps que je ne peux pas rater !

Moi : ok à plus tard mon ami !

Lui : à plus tard Rose !

Puis nous raccrochâmes et je me dirigea vers l'aéroport où je pris un billet d'avion pour aller en Angleterre, et c'est ainsi que débuta mon voyage qui me permettra de m'améliorer et de devenir une meilleure gardienne mais ce que j'ignorais encore c'est que mon périple serait le début de très grandes aventures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.


	4. Chapitre 2 : La vie continue

Chapitre 2 : La vie continue

PDV Lissa

Rose venait de nous annoncer qu'elle quitter l'académie de Saint-Vladimir aujourd'hui et son départ se faisait déjà sentir, je ressentais un manque dans ma poitrine, un manque qui se faisait sentir de façon douloureuse.

\- ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas princesse Vasilisa ! Me dit Dimitri d'un ton rassurant

\- comment cela pourrait aller Rose s'en va pour on ne sait combien de temps et on ne sait où et je ressens déjà son absence de manière douloureuse, lui dis-je

\- je sais à moi aussi elle me manque princesse mais nous allons devoir tout les deux supporter son absence et continuer à avancer, pendant toute son absence nous allons devoir nous améliorer pour devenir plus fort encore, me dit Dimitri

\- tu as raison Dimitri, on va avoir du boulot ! Lui dis-je en souriant

\- en effet princesse Vasilisa, me dit-il

Puis nous entendîmes la sonnerie annonçant le rassemblement dans le grand amphithéâtre de l'école Dimitri et moi nous nous regardâmes avant d'hocher la tête et de nous diriger vers celui-ci rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous y arrivâmes et j'alla m'installer sur l'un des sièges encore disponible et Dimitri se posta debout près des estrades avec d'autres gardiens, la proviseure se trouvait sur le petit poduim de la salle attendant que tous les élèves soient là avant de prendre la parole.

\- mes chers élèves si je vous ait convoquer tous ici, c'est pour annoncer une nouvelle ainsi que les changements que cela implique. Aujourd'hui l'une de nos élèves apprenties dhampirs Rose Hathaway, a decidé de nous quitter elle ne fait donc plus partie de notre académie, par conséquent la princesse Vasilisa Dragomir sera sous la protection du gardien Dimitri Belikov.

Il devient donc officielement son gardien attitré et ce jusqu'au retour de mademoiselle Hathaway. Ainsi donc pour les apprentis gardiens vos horaires de cours risquent d'être modifiés, certains jours du fait que l'un de vos professeur voit son emploi du temps complètement modifié.

Pour les moroi toute tentative d'intimidation, ou de tentative pour blesser la princesse Vasilisa sachez que ceux qui s'y risqueront se verront renvoyer de l'établissement et qu'ils auront en prime la joie de comparaître devant un tribunal avant d'être jeté en prison, il est donc préférable de ne pas embêter votre camarade. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à toutes et à tous, dit la proviseure avant de descendre du podium et de quitter la salle.

A partir de ce jour-là je n'eu plus jamais le moindre problème avec qui que ce soit, et je travailla très dur pour que quand Rose reviendrait elle soit fière de moi.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles de Rose

Chapitre 3 : Des nouvelles de Rose

PDV Lissa

*Saut dans le temps*

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Rose avait quitté l'académie et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles et je dois avouer que je devenais de plus en plus inquiète au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et je sais que Dimitri s'inquiète aussi pour elle, énormément même ! Je sais que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois quoique... il est fort possible qu'au contraire ses sentiments pour ma meilleure amie soit devenu beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant.

Aujourd'hui et demain nous avions quartier libre, et nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions et aujourd'hui nous étions tous réunis dans la grande salle en train de regarder la télévision -grand format- (version cinéma), moroi, dhampir (gardiens) ainsi que tous les professeurs et la proviseur, quand tout un coup l'émission de Barbara Wilson commença.

\- Bonjour à tous, mesdames mesdemoiselles, et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Barbara Show ! Je suis Barbara Wilson présentatrice de cette émission un peu spéciale car en effet aujourd'hui je vais vous parler d'un sujet totalement différent de ce que vous avez l'habitude de voir mes ami(e)s. En effet, j'ai la joie de vous annonçer qu'avec l'accord, de l'un des membres les plus influents du Grand Conseil, j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'accompagner la meilleure équipe de protecteur au monde durant toute la traversée qui permettra à la capitaine de cette équipe de rentrer chez elle ! Maintenant il est temps de partir à la découverte de cette équipe de légende que l'on nomme l'équipe d'Athéna, nous ne savons que peu de chose sur cette équipe mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette équipe est très différente de toutes les autres ! En effet, la rumeur veut que cette équipe soit composée de moroi et de dhampir, dit Barbara

\- QUOOOOOOI ?! Nous nous exclamâmes tous en même temps choqué et surpris

\- mais également que son capitaine est sans pitié et surtout invincible, les strigoi se sont même décider pour la toute première fois de l'histoire, à mettre sa tête à prix, et d'après l'annonce que l'on a trouvé ils la veulent vivante ou morte, celui ou celle qui leur donnera empochera la somme de 200 000 $ . Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous dire où nous nous trouvons actuellement et ce sera le cas durant tout notre voyage pour des questions de sécurité. Nous nous rendons actuellement sur le lieu de rendez-vous où nous allons rencontrer l'équipe d'Athéna, allons-y, dit la présentatrice, avant de marcher avec deux grosses valises ainsi que son caméraman pendant dix minutes environ avant de s'arrêter.

La caméra montra alors un visage qui mettais très familier et quand la caméra fit un zoom sur elle, je la reconnu de suite, il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie Rose.

\- C'est Rose ! M'exclame-je en me levant et en souriant

\- C'est pas vrai ? C'est impossible ! S'exclama tout le monde à l'exception de Dimitri

\- C'est bien elle, il n'y a pas de doute, dit Dimitri

Je me rassis alors et écouta la présentatrice.

\- Bonjour c'est bien vous la capitaine de l'équipe que je dois rencontrer ? Demanda Barbara la présentatrice

\- En effet et vous devez être la journaliste Barbara qui va nous suivre jusqu'à que je rentre chez moi c'est ça ? Demanda mon amie Rose

\- C'est exact et qu'elle est votre nom mademoiselle ? Demanda Barbara

\- Je m'appelle Rose Hathaway et je suis la capitaine de l'équipe Athéna, dit mon amie

\- Enchantée Rose et où se trouve le reste de votre équipe ? Demanda Barbara

\- Ils arriveront dans quelques minutes ! Dit Rose

\- Alors la rumeur comme quoi vous vous êtes séparés pendant plus de cinq ans était vrai alors ! Dit Barbara

\- C'est exact ! Nous avions tous besoin de devenir plus fort que nous le l'étions à la base, de gagner plus d'expérience individuellement et surtout de grandir intellectuellement pour avoir ensuite des nerfs d'aciers. Expliqua Rose

\- Je comprends, dit Barbara

\- Oh hey capitaine ! S'exclama un garçon arrivant à toute allure

\- Ca c'est Aiden l'un de mes seconds et également l'un de mes meilleurs combattant, dit Rose à la présentatrice avant de s'adresser au dénommer Aiden, ravi de te revoir Aiden tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans c'est bras

\- Très bien et toi capitaine ? Dit Aiden **(note auteur : pour vous donner une idée, il ressemble physiquement à celui qui joue dans la série Teen Wolf)**

\- Très bien merci, tu as fait bon voyage jusqu'ici ? Demanda mon amie

\- Oui merci capitaine, Antoine et Anna sont déjà sur l'île et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver on c'est tous les trois séparés en cours de route, dit-il

\- Je vois, bon ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à être patient alors et à attendre que tous les autres arrivent, dit Rose

A peine mon amie Rose pu terminer sa phrase que l'on vit deux personnes se précipitant vers elle dont l'une d'elle avait un parapluie ouvert et la protégeant du soleil.

\- Alors la rumeur comme quoi vous avez dans votre équipage des moroi et des dhampir est vrai ! S'exclame Barbara

\- C'est exact presque la moitié de mon équipe est composé de moroi et le reste de dhampir, dit tranquillement Rose

\- Et comment s'appelle ces deux nouveaux arrivants ? Demanda Barbara

\- Ces deux-là sont Antoine notre cuisinier _, celui-ci était blond, cheveux courts, les yeux bleus et pâle de peau_ , et Anna, _celle-ci avait les cheveux long blond foncé et les yeux marrons foncé et était mâte de peau_ , qui est une moroi travaillant pour moi, dit Rose à la présentatrice avant de s'adresser à ses deux amis, contente de vous revoir les copains ! **(note auteur : ce que j'ai mis en italique c'est les observations de Lissa dans la description des personnages)**

\- Joie partagée capitaine ! Lui dirent-ils tous les deux en souriant

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Rose

\- Très bien merci capitaine et nous avons tous les deux fait un bon voyage, ne te fait pas de souci, me dirent-ils

\- Très bien, leur répondis-je en souriant

Après sa pendant près de 20 minutes plus personne ne se manifesta, jusqu'à que l'on voit arriver deux autres personnes un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand et très bien bâti, les cheveux bruns très courts et les yeux verts tandis que la femme avait de longs cheveux blonds et elle était légèrement moins grande que l'homme à côté d'elle mais possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers mon amie Rose.

\- Bonjour capitaine, comment allez-vous ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps

\- Très bien merci les amis et vous comment allez-vous ? Demanda mon amie Rose

\- Très bien merci capitaine, dirent-ils

\- Barbara permettez-moi de vous Harron Petchovakit et Roselia Hale, qui sont tous deux des combattants, Harron Roselia voici Barbara Wilson, la présentatrice qui va nous suivre durant notre voyage, dit mon amie Rose en faisant les présentations

\- Enchanté(e), dirent en cœur les concernés

\- Nous attendons encore Jasper, Démétri et Rebekah une fois qu'ils seront là nous partirons sur le champ, dit Rose

Durant les dix prochaines minutes nous vîmes les membres de l'équipe de Rose monter leurs bagages sur le bateau situé à la droite de mon amie, quand nous finîmes par distinguer au loin trois silhouettes se rapprochant et se dirigeant vers mon amie et la présentatrice. Nous vîmes ainsi deux hommes et une femme s'avancer vers eux.

L'homme le plus grand des deux (Démétri), était très musclé, il avait les cheveux courts et de couleur noir ainsi que des yeux verts clairs, il portait sur lui trois grands sabres un dans le dos et les deux autres séparés de chaque côté, l'homme légèrement plus petit (Jasper) avait les cheveux blond qui s'arrêtait en haut du cou et possédait des yeux marrons clairs et enfin la femme qui les accompagnait faisait la même taille que le blond, elle avait de longs cheveux marron clair et la couleur de ses yeux était vert kaki. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite à quelques pas de Rose

\- Content(e) de te revoir capitaine, dirent-ils en cœur

\- Contente de vous revoir aussi les amis, dit Rose, avez-vous fait un bon voyage ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, merci capitaine, dirent-ils

\- Les amis permettez-moi de vous présenter Barbara Wilson la présentatrice de Barbara Show, Barbara voici Démétri (il avait les cheveux noirs), Jasper (c'était celui qui avait les cheveux blonds), et Rebekah, dit Rose.

\- Enchanté(e), dirent les quatre en chœur

\- Les amis il est temps de mettre vos affaires dans le bateau, on s'en va, aller ! Dit Rose

\- C'est parti ! Dit Démétri

Puis ils montèrent tous dans le bateau dans le bateau avec leur bagages.


End file.
